The ability of a cosmetic product to remain on a surface (e.g., skin, lips, hair, eyelashes, etc.) is commonly referred to as “transfer resistance.” Ideally, a cosmetic film should lasts until the consumer wants to remove it by washing with water or using remover compositions. However, many cosmetics are deficient in this regard and readily transfer to the fingers, napkins, clothing, utensils, cups, and the like. This problem is particularly disadvantageous with color cosmetics, such as lipsticks, foundations, and mascara, where clothing can become discolored on contact and the cosmetic must be frequently re-applied to maintain a fresh appearance. Thus, much effort has been directed to developing so-called transfer-resistant cosmetics.
Transfer-resistant cosmetics typically employ a film forming polymer to provide a long-wearing film of the skin, lips, hair or lashes and to aid in spreading and adhering the formulation to the surface. The class of polymers known as organosiloxanes, including polydimethylsiloxane (PDMS or Dimethicone), have received considerable attention as film-formers in cosmetic products due to their excellent spreading properties and biological inertness. More recently, the properties of silicone polymers have been modified by copolymerization with other polymers, such as polyurethanes, ethylenically unsaturated monomers or polymers thereof, and the like.
For example, in U.S. Patent Pub. 2008/0019932, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. Revlon describes color cosmetic compositions comprising “at least one silicone film forming polymer, at least one pigment, and at least one dispersant that aids in dispersion of the pigment and silicone film forming polymer in the composition.” The silicone film forming polymer may be, among others, a silicone acrylate. However, Revlon makes no mention of the transfer-resistance or long-wear benefits associated with silicone acrylate film formers in color cosmetics.
There is a need for color cosmetics which exhibit a diminished propensity to transfer or rub-off once applied to the skin, lips, or hair or a user and which exhibit longer-wear than the presently available products. It is therefore an object of the invention to provide transfer-resistant cosmetics, and in particular, transfer resistant cosmetics comprising silicone acrylate polymers, preferably in synergistic combinations with certain colorants.